Hello from the other side
by Kurenai Ayanami
Summary: Starish se ha separado y cada uno ha tenido que seguir su camino. Las relaciones se han roto y los separan kilómetros de distancia. ¿Pero acaso eso afecta al corazón? Ellos creían en los adioses definitivos. Sin embargo, en el fondo nunca se sintió como una despedida. [Songfic]


¿A vosotros no os pasa que os enamoráis de una OTP y durante una temporada estáis con ellos a muerte? Pero pasa el tiempo y el amor que sentíais por esa pareja queda eclipsado por nuevas OTP y os "olvidáis" de las antiguas. En el fondo, sabéis que eso no es así porque de repente un día las recuperáis. Pues eso me ha pasado a mi con Otoya y Tokiya. Me enamoré de ellos, luego los aparqué y de vez en cuando recuerdo lo mucho que aún los sigo amando, a pesar de que los tenga abandonados. Porque las fangirls no tenemos _feels_ suficientes para repartirlos entre todas nuestras parejas favoritas.

Ayer escuchando "Hello" de Adele, me dio por pensar que _Starish_ quizá no duraría para siempre. ¿Qué ocurriría con ellos si el grupo se disolvía? Así que con la inspiración de esta preciosa canción, los reviví y escribí de nuevo sobre ellos. Me gustó la sensación de escribir sobre Otoya y Tokiya porque sus emociones y sentimientos acudían a mi sin dificultad y podía plasmarlos en el fic sin problema. A veces tengo miedo de que al pasar demasiado tiempo sin escribir sobre X personaje, olvide la conexión que tenía con él. Pero creo que en este caso no ha sido así. Bueno, juzgadlo vosotros mismos :)

 **Canción:** **Hello** , Adele (os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras lo leéis, como hice yo al escribirlo)

 **Anime:** _Uta no Prince-sama_

 **Pareja:** Otoya x Tokiya

Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Starish_ fue una leyenda de la que sentirse orgulloso. Los focos rodeándoles, el grito de la multitud clamando sus nombres y sus letras. Los bailes pegadizos y contagiosos. Y, sobre todo, los compañeros. Fue una buena época donde se crearon vínculos irrompibles sin importar qué sucediera después. Así empezó su relación, entre bambalinas, secretos, cuadernos emborronados de notas musicales, besos fugaces y mucho amor. Debían ocultarse ante los ojos de los demás, pues ambos sabían que aquello no era correcto. Enamorarte de una persona con la que subías al escenario era un error se mirase por donde se mirase. Cualquier mínima tensión o discusión que surgiera entre ellos podía poner en peligro la armonía del grupo. Por eso decidieron tomárselo con calma, como un juego de niños que no iba en serio. Pero ambos sabían que sí iban en serio, que las noches, confidencias y abrazos compartidos eran sinceros y apremiantes.

Esta situación se prolongó a lo largo de unos años, cuando, sensatamente, comprendieron que _Starish_ debía deshacerse. Se creó con fines académicos y aunque fue un éxito absoluto de masas y popularidad, era solo eso, un proyecto de estudios. Todos brillaban sobre las tablas pero ninguno había probado aún a hacerlo con luz propia. Además, sabían que la fama no era perenne y que en algún momento se terminaría su suerte y caerían. Por eso decidieron que lo más apropiado era dejarlo cuando habían alcanzado la cima para conservar tan gratos recuerdos y volar por cuenta propia.

Aunque prometieron seguir en contacto, entendían que eso no sería del todo posible. Esto dejó de ser una realidad unos tres meses después de comenzar sus vidas por separado. No obstante, esos lazos inquebrantables seguían uniéndolos y la amistad que se forjó en aquella época seguía viva a pesar de que no fuera palpable. Con la marcha de _Starish_ , su relación también tuvo que cortarse. No hubo grandes lamentos, pues ambos eran conscientes de que eso sí que no era para siempre y que tarde o temprano se acabaría. Pero sí que hubo lágrimas en soledad y casi pudieron escuchar como sus corazones sonaban como cristales rotos, por mucho que sus rostros indicaran lo contrario.

Una voz a lo lejos le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sin darse cuenta, los recuerdos le habían abrumado, con la mirada fija en la ciudad de Nueva York que se extendía a sus pies. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su apartamento, la hermosa vista que ofrecían sus cristaleras. Se giró con un sentimiento de pesadez alojado en su pecho y llegó con paso firme hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer. Se había dejado la televisión puesta. Lo que le había sacado de su estado de letargo, era la algarabía de varias fans que acudían como público a un programa de música. El presentador estaba hablando de alguien y parecía muy famoso, a juzgar por los chillidos cada vez más altos. Su corazón se detuvo y se olvidó de cómo se respiraba cuando el cantante entró en pantalla y se colocó sobre un taburete, con la guitarra entre sus piernas. Su voz rompió el bloqueo mental.

 **Hello, it's me.**

 **I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet.**

 **To go over everything**

 **They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing.**

 **Hello, can you hear me?**

 **I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be,**

 **when we were younger and free,**

 **I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet.**

 **There's such a difference between us**

 **and a million miles.**

Le costaba respirar. El aire se agolpaba en sus costillas y su cuerpo temblaba. Jamás le olvidaría ni en mil años. Su pelo rojo seguía tan desordenado como siempre, mantenía la dulzura al tocar los acordes, el evidente amor que sentía hacia la música se disparaba en todas las direcciones. Sus ojos se alzaron y enfrentaron al espectador. Tan rojos e intensos como recordaba. Los labios que tantas veces había besado no dejaban de emanar unas palabras que, por algún motivo, sentía íntimas y cercanas. Unas palabras que en el fondo de su ser, estaba convencido de que eran para él. De que le pertenecían de alguna manera.

 **Hello from the other side.**

 **I must've called a thousand times,**

 **to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done.**

 **But when I call you never seem to be home.**

 **Hello from the outside**

 **at least I can say that I've tried,**

 **to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart.**

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart**

 **anymore.**

Fueron muy felices en el breve periodo que duró su historia. A pesar de que debían mantener el silencio, disfrutaron cada hora como si fuera la última. Su primer beso estaba grabado en su memoria como si fuera ayer. Habían estado discutiendo. Tokiya estaba cansado por el trabajo y la doble vida que llevaba como Hayato. Otoya había descubierto que él no tenía ningún hermano gemelo y era una estratagema para que nadie averiguara su verdadera identidad. Estaba enfadado porque Tokiya no confiaba en él lo suficiente y más cuando el pelirrojo permanecía noche sí y noche también despierto en su cama, esperando que su compañero llegase para verificar que estaba bien. No importaba cuánto se preocupara por Tokiya, este parecía ignorarle sistemáticamente y apartarle de su vida una y otra vez. No estaba seguro de qué había sucedido, tan solo que las palabras "Otoya, cállate" se repetían en su cabeza. No quería escuchar nada de lo que aquel idiota tenía que decirle. No necesitaba ningún sermón y menos de su parte.

Fue como si su cerebro desconectara por completo y dejara paso a su instinto. Sin apenas darse cuenta, de dos zancadas estaba enfrente de Otoya. Pensó que con su presencia le intimidaría, pero le había subestimado, pues a su incansable perorata añadió un puñetazo en el pecho que hizo que Tokiya estallara de una vez por todas. Y así fue como le besó. La rabia, la impotencia, en cansancio, el dolor, la soledad, todo ello golpeó los labios de Otoya como un tren desbocado. Volcó en ese beso la frustración acumulada. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco. Loco de atar. Irónicamente, esa locura fue lo que le salvó. Sentir los brazos de Otoya en la parte baja de su espalda, apretándole contra él, siguiendo el beso en vez de huirle. Para Tokiya fue como si una ráfaga de aire le hubiera sacudido y borrado las preocupaciones.

 **Hello, how are you?**

 **It's so typical of me to talk about myself.**

 **I'm sorry, I hope that you're well.**

 **Did you ever make it out of that town,**

 **where nothing ever happened?**

 **It's no secret that the both of us,**

 **are running out of time.**

Otoya le estaba hablando a él. Esa era su canción. Y tenía razón. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Era incapaz de despegar su atención de la televisión. Estaba atrapado. Siempre había estado atrapado por el pelirrojo, solo que no se había querido dar cuenta hasta ahora. Podía haber admitido hace tiempo que su amor no era pasajero, que no era una aventura más con la que divertirse y dejar cuando hubieran madurado lo suficiente para ello. Otoya no lo había olvidado y aquella letra era una prueba. La canción terminó y el público se puso en pie. Parecía que su éxito había traspasado fronteras y ahora triunfaba aquí, en EEUU.

-¡Qué gran voz! Ha sido un placer contar contigo para nuestro programa. –Otoya se acercó con timidez al presentador y se acomodó en el sofá que este le indicó, con su inseparable guitarra apoyada a su lado. -¿Alguna vez pensaste que tu talento saldría de Japón?

-La verdad es que no. –Se rascó la mejilla de esa forma tan característica, indicando que estaba avergonzado-. Tampoco imaginé que me recibirían tan bien en solitario.

-Cierto, formabas parte de un grupo de música, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Comencé a abrirme paso en este mundo gracias a _Starish_. Hice muchos compañeros y grandes amigos gracias a ese proyecto. Pero llegó un punto en el que necesitábamos volar por nuestra cuenta y demostrar de qué éramos capaces.

Otoya había crecido. Se notaba en su manera de expresarse y de ver la realidad. Ya no era un adolescente atolondrado y perdido. Era un hombre. No obstante, Tokiya pudo reconocer que, en el fondo, seguía siendo su pelirrojo. Sus movimientos, su postura, su cuerpo, todo era dolorosamente familiar y cercano.

-Muchas fans se preguntan si tienes novia, -Ante esto, las chicas del público gritaron eufóricas, suposo que deseando una respuesta negativa- puesto que tu último single _Hello_ tiene connotaciones un tanto… románticas. –El presentador sonrió con picardía y Otoya se sonrojó. El pulso de Tokiya oscilaba con rapidez. Echaba de menos verle sonrojarse, decirle cosas bonitas al oído para ver cómo le subían los colores con esa ternura que tanto le gustaba.

Otoya rio un poco incómodo.

-La verdad es que no, sigo soltero –respondió. Su contestación fue correspondida por una animada ovación.

-Pero alguien debió inspirarte, ¿no? Es una letra demasiado profunda como para que venga de la nada. Y si eres así, bueno, estamos ante un genio. –Tokiya no estaba seguro de si el pelirrojo estaba más incómodo ante la insistencia por saber quién era su musa o por los halagos. Pero deseaba fervientemente que Otoya dijera algo. Que _le_ dijera algo.

-Bueno… yo… -Respiró hondo. Tokiya le imitó. Había terminado sentado en el suelo, prácticamente pegado a la televisión. –La escribí cuando recordé a un antiguo amor de hace años –dijo. Los ojos del presentador se iluminaron.

-Debió de significar mucho para ti si tanto tiempo después le dedicas una canción –comentó en tono cómplice.

-Fue una persona muy importante en mi vida, una de esas que te marcan casi sin quererlo y que nunca logras olvidar del todo. –De repente se calló, consciente de que quizá había revelado demasiado. Pero parece que a sus fans les encantó la respuesta porque se escuchó un "ooooh" colectivo y varios suspiros enamoradizos.

La entrevista continuó por otros derroteros pero Tokiya no escuchó. Se levantó de un salto, cogió el móvil con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba una chaqueta en su armario.

-¿Mike? Soy yo, Tokiya. –Daba la impresión de que su manager estaba en algún lugar importante, pues se escuchaba ruido de fondo y gente llamándole. -¿Tienes un minuto? Bien, necesito que localices a alguien. Se llama Otoya Ittoki. Es un cantante que ahora mismo está de gira por América. –Le dio las indicaciones del programa en el que le había visto mientras se ponía habilidosamente una cazadora negra y se dirigía a la cómoda en busca de su cartera y su tarjeta de crédito en el caso de que tuviera que salir de la ciudad. –Es importante, por favor, necesito que lo localices ahora. De acuerdo. –Colgó. Le había prometido que en unos minutos le enviaría un correo con los datos.

Estaba temblando. Una excitación extraña le invadía, a la vez que el miedo le corroía. ¿Acaso era una locura presentarse delante de Otoya así de repente? Lo era. No tenía ni idea de por qué quería hacerlo pero lo haría. Tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de qué le diría. Durante estos años, tuvo la sensación de que su relación no había finalizado con tanta rotundidad como pretendieron. Era como si necesitara una excusa para reiniciarlo. Y ahora la estaba teniendo. Su móvil soltó un pitido. Ahí estaba. Cerca. Muy cerca.

Casi corrió escaleras abajo, pues no le apetecía perder tiempo esperando al ascensor. Llamó a un taxi y le dio la dirección. Tenía la radio encendida. La canción de Otoya estaba sonando justo en ese instante. Tokiya arqueó las cejas. El destino estaba siendo más que claro.

 **So hello from the other side.**

 **I must've called a thousand times,**

 **to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done.**

 **But when I call you never seem to be home.**

 **Hello from the outside**

 **at least I can say that I've tried,**

 **to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart.**

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart.**

En apenas quince minutos (que a Tokiya se le antojaron largos), llegaron a los estudios de televisión justo al tiempo que la entrevista finalizaba. Al ser un cantante conocido, no tuvo problemas para que le dejaran pasar. Una joven muy agradable le señaló dónde estaba el camerino de Otoya. La cabeza de Tokiya daba vueltas. No tenía ni idea de qué decir, pero aun así corrió por los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta indicada. Llamó con suavidad, con la garganta seca y el pulso reverberando en su cuello.

-Adelante. –Tan solo esa palabra hizo que su autocontrol se quebrara. Abrió la puerta, entró y cerró tras él.

Otoya se giró. Le vio. Su rostro reflejó tantas emociones que Tokiya apenas pudo analizarlas. Después de tanto tiempo creyendo que sus sentimientos habían sido enterrados aquel día se dio cuenta de que eso no era cierto. Ni mucho menos. Otoya lo miró con expectación, alegría, añoranza, tristeza, nostalgia y miedo. Mucho miedo. Lo reconoció porque era el mismo que sentía él.

-Toki… ya… -Sus brazos caían laxos a su alrededor y parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar, con ese puchero tan adorable que se le formaba.

El aludido no pudo aguantarlo más. Con paso firme avanzó hasta él y le abrazó, con fuerza pero con delicadeza, como antaño. Un brazo apoyado en la parte baja de su espalda y el otro acunando la cabeza de cabello pelirrojo rebelde. Por un segundo temió haber sido demasiado efusivo y no correspondido. Pero su pánico se disipó cuando Otoya rodeó su espalda y se aferró casi con desesperación a su cazadora.

-Tokiya, Tokiya, Tokiya. –Repetía su nombre sin cesar. La primera vez con esperanza, la segunda con sollozos y la tercera con un "quédate" implícito. El hilo musical estaba encendido y el single del pelirrojo sonaba nuevamente. Tokiya pensó que ahora que la había escuchado, la canción parecía no querer huir de él.

 **Anymore, ooooohh.**

 **Anymore, ooooohh.**

 **Anymore, ooooohh.**

 **Anymore, anymore.**

 **Hello from the other side.**

 **I must've called a thousand times,**

 **to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done.**

 **But when I call you never seem to be home.**

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Se notaba que Otoya hacía grandes esfuerzos para separarse de él y mirarle a la cara. Tokiya le cogió de una mano y con la otra, ayudado de su manga, secó con torpeza las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas del pelirrojo. –Dios, es como un milagro -Agachó la cabeza-, yo dije todas esas cosas vergonzosas en la televisión y de repente apareces tú. Seguro que lo has visto y has venido a golpearme o algo o a llamarme idiota o… -No dejaba de decir cosas incomprensibles, así que le cortó.

-Hello from the other side. I must've called a thousand times, to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done…

Cantó en voz baja, como si fuera algo que tan solo quería regalar a Otoya y a nadie más. Este alzó la vista, impresionado.

-Suena más emotivo si lo cantas tú. –Susurró con una tímida sonrisa.

-Es para mí, ¿verdad? –En realidad no quería conocer la respuesta, ya que no sabría cómo actuar si esta fuera negativa.

-Es para ti. –Acarició con aire distraído el hombro de Tokiya. –Parece que después de todo, ese adiós no se sintió como definitivo. –Su labio inferior tembló un poco. Algo se removió en el interior de Tokiya y jadeó, abrumado por tantas sensaciones que creía enterradas. Como bien había dicho Otoya, en verdad nunca se olvidaron. –Lo siento –continuó-. Sé que debería haber hecho algo por nosotros, no haberme rendido ni haber aceptado la decisión que tomamos con ligereza. Sabía perfectamente que era lo más acertado y lo que más nos convenía. Pero a la vez noté que me estaba traicionando a mi mismo, negando unos sentimientos que eran evidentes. –Destilaba una profunda tristeza y Tokiya deseó poder borrarla de un plumazo.

-No dejé de quererte –dijo al fin, harto de guardar secretos que hacía horas habían dejado de serlo-. Me engañé creyendo que era un juego de niños, pero jamás lo fue, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

Al igual que aquel primer beso, tampoco sabe cómo comenzó este. Su única certeza era que de repente estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban. Sus labios se unieron con todo el dolor, la distancia y el arrepentimiento que habían acumulado. Otoya lloraba y besaba. Tokiya le aliviaba y besaba. Era como si no se hubieran besado antes y solamente hubieran fantaseado con ello. Pero sus cuerpos se recordaban, sus sensaciones se reactivaron y lo que experimentaron flotó hasta la superficie, envolviéndolos. Su vida sería complicada a partir de ese instante. Ese beso lo había decidido todo aunque en ese momento no fueran conscientes. Ese beso había marcado la diferencia.

 **Hello from the outside,**

 **at least I can say that I've tried**

 **To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart.**

 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart**

 **anymore.**


End file.
